


How Can We Evolve If We Live In The Shadow?

by Namgitrash



Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anyways, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, I Blame Tumblr, I FIXED THE PODCAST, Light Angst, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Now with a podfic, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon Fix-It, Running from the law, Subways, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, a link of which is in the second chapter, aklsdfasl dfklas df, alksdfljkas dwhy isnt that a tag, and uploaded to my soundcloud, boys cuddling, i hope you enjoy :3333, in like a, it ended on a good note, its good, k bye :3, lasdjklfaskd, overuse of the word man and dude, plz enjoy my tribute, read by yours truly, the podfic link thingy is in the second chapter, this fandom is dead lol, tis has been recorded, you may have to turn it up lol cuz its 11:30 when i recorded it so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27833107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namgitrash/pseuds/Namgitrash
Summary: “You know, I’m usually not one to say I told you so….but under the circumstances, Rumi I most definitely fucking told you so.”Dizzee couldn’t help himself. He laughed. Loud,uncontrollable laughter that turned into nervous snorts and unbidden giggles. Thor turned on his side and propped up his head on his elbow. He patiently waited for Dizzee to calm down before looking him in the eye and raising his eyebrow.“You done?Hm?”orI finished the season and gave Thizzee the escape from the police they deserved :3
Relationships: Marcus "Dizzee" Kipling/Thor
Kudos: 6





	1. New Beginnings Always Start after Something Ends

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo! This is a fix-it fic! I quite literally just joined this fandom but anyway I made a semi realistic way for Dizzee and Thor to escape from the police and enjoy! Also i most definitely stole the title from the song Evolve by The Fire from the Gods (check them out they are really good!!!)

It’s at times like this that Dizzee wishes that he had wings. Most of the time it was fine, being with Thor,  _ loving _ Thor made him feel free. But when he was running from the police, forced to leave Thor behind, death barreling towards him, he wished he had wings.

As bad as it sounds, he wishes Ra was here. He was always good at getting him out of sticky situations. They worked well together. Ra dreamed to the moon and Dizzee brought him back to the stars tying it all together. But Dizzee was alone in a tunnel where time was moving too fast for him to do anything but run and think.

He hoped that maybe if he ran towards the train a little bit the officers would run away, but even he knew that was dumb. They would snatch him up and cart him away to places where aliens aren’t welcome. He tried to calm the beating in his heart that matched the pounding in his head. He needed a plan, he had to save himself so that he could save Thor. He couldn’t let him go back to jail. Not again.

He stated intently at the train barreling towards him, hoping that the answer would offer itself up on a silver platter for his taking. 

Dizzee pushed himself to run faster and put more distance between him and the pigs behind him. He jumped onto the small ledge in front of the door to the train. He frantically clawed at the metal to try and open it, before his pursuers caught up with him.

He finally gets his clammy hands to hook around the metal and wrenches it back before slipping inside and shutting it closed behind him. His chest heaved as he rested his back against the cool material, waiting to feel resistance on the other side. He didn’t get to wait long before he saw a flash of familiar blond hair out the corner of his eye.

He rushed to the window of the empty box car and rapidly pounded on the glass to try and get his attention. Thor was struggling against the hold of one of the officers. Dizzee looked to the right and saw the officers who had given up on chasing his heading Thor’s way as well. 

“Thor! Over here man!”

Eventually he got his attention as Thor finally made it out of the grasp of the police. Dizzee waved him towards the back of the subway car, opposite of where he came in. He could tell Thor was confused and scared but he ran in the direction Dizzee pointed towards anyways. It still gives Dizzee chills with how much they trust each other, but now wasn’t the time for that. He had to get Thor out of there.

Thor made his way to the side of the car where Dizzee was already waiting with the door open. He unhooked the top two chains holding the cars together and reached his hand out towards Thor.

“Take my hand!” Dizzee screamed over the roar of the train tracks. Thor looked at him with disbelief, and if he wasn’t out of breath Dizzee had the feeling that he would’ve scoffed.

“Dude how am I supposed to make it up there!?” 

Dizzee rolled his eyes and frantically waved his hand again.

“Jump! Grab onto the side of the train with one arm and I’ll catch your other, but fucking hurry up man!” 

Dizzee could feel the panic creeping into his voice as Thor fell behind before using another burst of energy to run forward again. 

“Ok, Okay fuck okay,” he said before jumping up onto the train. Thor’s hands slipped on the side of the train and for a second Dizzee’s sweaty grip wasn’t enough to keep him off the ground.And Thor was falling. But as Thor’s hand slipped out of his grasp, Dizzee strengthened his grip on Thor’s arm and  _ pulled _ . Thor was able to get a flimsy hold on the side of the train and place his feet clumsily on the bolt that held the two boxcars together. 

Dizzee let out a breath he was holding before focusing back on the task at hand. They weren’t in the clear yet. 

“Okay, okay good! Now just…..let go-“

“Let go?!?”

“Yes! Let go of the hand on the side of the train and grab my other hand! I’ll pull you in,” 

Thor looked skeptical. Even when his life was flashing in front of his eyes Thor was still being stubborn. Dizzee loved him so  _ goddamn _ much. He wasn’t going to let anything happen to him. 

“C’mon man, trust me.” Dizzee had sweat in his eyes from the exertion and his arms burned but he was still able to see the little nod that he gave him. Thor braced himself onto the bolt stretching his arm until he had no choice but to let go. As soon as he did, Dizzee was there, his hands pulling on his arm before Thor could even move it in his direction. 

Dizzee pulled Thor inside the car before reaching outside to clip the ropes back into place and closing the door for good. He looked out the window cautiously, and didn’t turn back to Thor until he saw the pigs leave them behind and go back to their cars as the train moved farther and farther away.

He breathed a sigh of relief before collapsing onto the floor of the train next to Thor, who was still unmoving. They sat in comfortable silence before Thor broke it.

“You know, I’m usually not one to say I told you so….but under the circumstances, Rumi I most definitely fucking told you so.”

Dizzee couldn’t help himself. He laughed. Loud,uncontrollable laughter that turned into nervous snorts and unbidden giggles. Thor turned on his side and propped up his head on his elbow. He patiently waited for Dizzee to calm down before looking him in the eye and raising his eyebrow.

“You done?Hm?” 

Dizzee felt himself blush despite the seriousness of the situation. Realistically he knew Thor wasn’t mad at him. Thor wasn’t like that. He understood Dizzee and why he takes the risks that he does. If Thor is upset about anything its because he’s shooken about almost going to jail again. But they’ll talk about that later. Right now Thor is just messing with him because he  _ knows  _ what saying ‘hm?’ does to him.

Dizzee mumbled under his breath, he can’t believe that just after he caught his breath Thor made him lose it again. 

“I’m sorry what was that? You wanna repeat for me? Hm, Rumi?” 

“I- uh, well um….” Dizzee stumbled over his words trying to hide his blush. “ You didn’t have to come you know,”

Thor lifted himself up and looked Dizzee in the eye. “Really? I didn’t?”

Dizzee is forced to look to the side and away from Thor’s intense gaze. “Y-yeah. I can handle myself.”

Thor gently took his hand under Dizzee’s chin and moved his head to face him again. “Never said you couldn’t D. You know I worry about you. Just let me take care of you, yeah?”

“You should spend more time taking care of yourself. Don’t want your lightning to run out, and then who would burn subway tunnels with me?”

Thor leaned closer until their lips were almost touching.

“I guess we’ll just have to take care of each other won’t we?” Thor leans forward and presses a firm but soft kiss to Dizzee’s lips. He sighed into the kiss before leaning back and pressing their foreheads together. Thor smiled at Dizzee. 

“Hey,” he whispered. Dizzee brushed his lips against Thor’s.

“Hi.” Dizzee found himself half on top of Thor as they continued to kiss. After an eternity, Dizzee pulled back and rested his hand on Thor’s toned chest. 

“We should get going,” Dizzee whispers into the space between them. Thor nuzzles into Dizzee’s hair and hums non committedly. Still he doesn’t protest when Dizzee gently removes himself from Thor’s arms and helps him up. It’s dusk outside and Dizzee can see the empty shells of bombed out houses and the sparse fires adding to the orange hue of the sky. 

Thor reaches for Dizzee’s hands before moving to the train door at the back of the train. They make their way off the train with minimal effort although Thor was a bit more clumsy and walked away with a couple bruises. They walked along the tracks back to Thor’s apartment. Without the seclusion of the box car, they walked close to each other with their hands brushing occasionally under the warm but harsh and judgmental gaze of the setting sun. 

Dizzee looked over at Thor and smiled. Even though the world was beating down on them he would keep them safe. Rumi had a lot of experience with outshining hate, and he would guide Thor through the world until it learned to reflect the love for each other back to them.

_ Fin _


	2. This is just the podfic lolz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plz enjoy my voice reading my story :3

https://soundcloud.com/zoe-248553804/how-can-we-evolve-if-we-live-in-the-shadow-by-namgitrash

hopefully that works :3333 enjoy and feel free to comment and leave kudos if you're heart desires :DDDD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed!!! again feel free to stalk me on my tumblr found in the first chapter :333

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Leave comments or kudos if ya want and yell at me on my tumblr blog here:https://randomthizzeesandwhich.tumblr.com/
> 
> k bye! thx for reading :3 !!!!!!


End file.
